Kontes Memasak Konoha
by Kiki Hatake
Summary: Akatsuki ikut kontes memasak di Konoha? mau tau kelanjutannya? Check this out


Summary : Bagaimana kalau akatsuki mengikuti kontes memasak di konoha? Check this out

"Kontes Memasak Konoha"

Disclaimer : Akatsuki punya ayah saya *dibantai om Masashi*

Rate : K+

Genre : parody,humor garing kriuk

Author : Kiki Hatake pacarnya kakashi *dichidori*

Warning : entahlah mungkin Typo, AU ,dan lainnya

A/n : hay hay! (nebar kissbye ampe readers sweatdrop) author is come back dari hibernasi yang cukup panjang (readers : emang beruang apa?) dan kali ini author baru keserempet engga ding , sempet baru bikin fic ini hehe met baca y…..

Don't Like , Must Read *?*

Ketika Tobi sama Deidara habis pulang dari misi, mereka gak sengaja nangkap seonggok brosur *?* yang lebih detailnya di tangkap oleh si autis aka Tobi.

"apaan nih senpai ?" Tanya Tobi .

"liat liat!" paksa Dei

"**AYO IKUTI KONTES MEMASAK KONOHA! BERHADIAH 2 MILYAR ! **" Baca Dei

"wah, senpai hadiahnya 2 milyar ! wow!" Teriak tobi

"oy tob, kita cepet2 ke markas ngasih tau leader – sama , un!" kata dei

" oke , senpai!" jawab tobi

-skip time-

"leader- sama2!" Teriak Dei . Pein yang lagi baca majalah hentai pun terusik akan kehadiran 2 mahkluk gak jelas yang satu banci (dei: THOR! Author : kyaaaaa) n satunya orang autisnya gak ketulungan *?* .

"apaan sih dei?!" Omel Pein bokep *shinra Tensei*

"ini , brosur un liat deh leader,un" Kata Dei sambil nyerahin brosur yang ditangkep ama tobi.

"**AYO IKUTI KONTES MEMASAK KONOHA! BERHADIAH 2 MILYAR! **

**Persyaratan mengikuti kontes :**

**Perkelompok minimal 3 orang**

**Resep masakan tidak boleh sama dengan kelompok lain**

**Pilihan bahan dasar masakan ada 3, yaitu :**

** Mayur**

**Kontes memasak diadakan di depan kantor hokage . Untuk pendaftaran silahkan ke tempat panitia kontes memasak di kantor hokage lantai dasar. Tanggal Pendaftaran dari tanggal 5 Mei 2013 – 13 Mei 2013 dan tanggal pelaksaan yaitu tanggal 15 Mei 2013. **" Ucap pein panjang lebar

Setelah Pein membaca isi keseluruhan brosur gaje itu, Doi nengok ke Kakuzu yang matanya dah IJO-IJO banget ngedenger hadiahnya 2 MILYAR.

"ada apa sih pein, kok kayak ada sesuatu?" Tanya sang Ratu kertas, Konan.

"ini loh Konan, ada acara Kontes memasak di konoha.." Jawab Pein

"ooooo… APUAHH! KONTES MASAK!?" Teriak Konan + Hujan Lokal yang menghujani Deidara,Tobi, dan Pein.

"Konan, Klo Kaget gak usah teriak + hujan lokal dong nan, un " Gerutu Dei

"iye,iye maaf ye (Betawi Mode : On) " Jawab Konan

Si Pein Tarik Nafas dan di depan mulutnya yang bau jigong *chibaku tensei* Ada TOA dan…

"WOYYYY NGUMPUL LO SEMUA DI RUANG TENGAH ! KALO DARI 1- 10 KAGAK NGUMPUL, GUE-…." Teriak Pein dengan TOA tetapi sebelum melanjutkan ultimatumnya, dah disumpel pake pierchingan sendiri sama Konan.

Dan mereka yang sedang tidak diruang tengah pun langsung menuju ruang tengah

"Ada apaan sih Pein, gue lagi ngasih makan kokom tuh (nama ikan cupangnya)" Gerutu Siluman Hiu nyasar *samehada melayang*

"Ya ampun pein, gara-gara lo teriak , krim anti keriput gue tumpah…." Mewek Itachi

"Pein, Lo gak tau apa , gue lagi ritual do'a ke dewa jashin?!" Amuk Hidan

"Pein, lo tuh dah ganggu gue dandanin si hiruko tau!" Gerutu Sasori

"Pein, sekali lagi lo teriak kayak gitu, gua telen lu" Ancam Zetsu

"gini nih kita bakalan ikut kontes memasak yang di konoha nah hadiahnya tuh 2 milyar cuy!" kata Pein

"ooo….." Jawab Itachi,Sasori,Kisame,Zetsu,Hidan.

Hening…

10 menit

.

.

25 menit

.

.

59 menit

"WUAPAH! 2 MILYAR?!" Teriak Itachi,Kisame,Hidan,Zetsu,Sasori bebarengan + Hujan Lokal yang mengenai Tobi,Kakuzu,Pein,Deidara, mereka mengelap sisa hujan lokal dan mereka pun jawsdrop.

"Oke , kita duduk melingkar!" Titah Pein

Setelah mereka duduk melingkar, mari kita intip apa sih yang mereka bicarakan (readers : author kepo)

"oke kita masak apa nih di kontes nanti ?" Pein membuka pembicaraan

"Daripada kita bingun leader senpai dan senpai – senpai mendingan kita voting aja " Usul Tobi

(author: tumben lo nyambung tob)

"gue setuju tuh pein , pilihannya ada tiga yaitu : 1. Daging Sapi Lada Hitam, 2. Ikan Gurame Bakar, 3. Cah Kangkung . Gimana? Setuju? " Usul Konan

"OSSHH!"

Dan Hasil Voting Menunjukan :

Daging Sapi Lada Hitam : Tobi,Zetsu,Kisame,Sasori

Ikan Gurame Bakar : Konan,Kakuzu,Pein,Hidan

Cah Kangkung : Deidara,Itachi

"oke , karena kedudukan Daging sapi lada hitam n ikan gurame bakar sama, maka yang milih cah kangkung berhak memilih , Daging Sapi Lada Hitam Atau Ikan Gurame Bakar?" Tanya Pein Kepada pemilih Cah Kangkung Yaitu Deidara dan Itachi.

"Lo milih apa dei?" Tanya pein dengan tampang mesum

"emmm gue pilih ikan gurame bakar aja ,un" Jawab Banci (dei: Katsu! Author *melayang n mendarat di bulan*) –ralat- Deidara

"Kalo lo apa chi?" Tanya Pein

"Gue pilih Daging Sapi Lada Hitam aja deh" jawab itachi si master keriput

"Dan kedudukan Daging Sapi Lada Hitam dan Ikan Gurame Bakar adalah sama dan masing-masing pemilih memilih siapa perwakilannya dan Junken" Teriak Pein Yang nyama-nyamain semangat guy n lee.

Dan dari kubu Daging Sapi Lada Hitam pun perwakilannya adalah Sasori, sedangkan perwakilan dari kubu Ikan Gurame Bakar adalah Nyi Konan *shikigami no mai* -ralat- Konan.

JYU!

KEN!

PO!

Dan hasilnya adalah Konan Juaranya karena konan batu sedangkan sasori gunting. Sontak Konan Joget-Joget + Goyang Gergaji yang lainnya pada sweatdrop.

"Oke kita putuskan untuk memasak Ikan Gurame Bakar, sebelumnya kita harus mendaftar ke konoha yang ikut unjuk tangan!" Teriak Pein

Semua Pada nunjuk dan Pein pun milih Deidara,Tobi,Itachi. Mereka menuju ke desa 'Kolorgakure no Sato' *dikeroyok warga konoha* engga ding, salah yang bener 'Konohagakure No Sato' dengan naik burung kibaku nendonya si dei.

Setelah mereka sampai di konoha, mereka pun langsung menuju kantor hokage yang lumayan dekat dari pintu gerbang Konoha.

"Tobi anak Baik lalalala" Teriak Tobi dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari itachi dan dei

"hueeee tobi anak baik kok dijitak sih" Gerutu Tobi

"oy tob lo tuh malu-maluin aja sih" Amuk Itachi

"i..i..iya deh senpai" jawab tobi lirih

Sesampainya mereka disana….

"Selamat siang ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Shizune

"iya kami , akatsuki ingin mengikuti kontes memasak yang diadakan di konoha."Jawab Itachui *Amaterasu*

"Baik, ini silahkan isi formulir pendaftarannya , Silahkan " Kata Shizune

Yah, ternyata yang bisa nulis Cuma itachi ckckck *dikeroyok akatsuki*

"oke ini nomor pesertanya ya, terima kasih." Ucap Shizune

"iya sama sama" Jawab Itachi

Mata mereka saling pandang dan Itachi langsung mendapatkan jambakan dari si dei. "udah ...ayoo ,un"

-skip time-

"oy leader kita dah daftar, un" teriak Deidara yang menyebabkan suaranya terdengar di kiri,suna,konoha,iwa,dan kumo.

Meanwhile in Kiri ….

"etdah siapa sih yang teriak ampe kuping pengang!" Gerutu si Mei (author : mei,mei siomei *dilelehin*)

"Saya tidak tau, Mizukage – Sama" Jawab Chojuro

Meanwhile in Suna…..

"Ya ampun Berisik banget sampe tanah bergetar!" Teriak Hantu pasir tanpa alis *disabaku kyuu*

"Siapa sih Yang teriak sampe kayak begini?!" Gerutu Temari n Kankuro

Meanwhile in Kumo…

"Siapa sih yang teriak kalo ada orangnya bakalan ku Double Larriat sama Killer Bee!" Gerutu kakek-kakek tua *didouble larriat*

"aduh bikin pusing.." lirih Mabui dan tak lama pingsan

Meanwhile in Iwa…..

"Walah…. Siapa yang teriak bikin kuping pengang dan encokku kambuh!" Gerutu Kurcaci tua *diledakin pake elemen jinton*

"aku gak tau kakek…" teriak Kurotsuchi

Meanwhile in Konoha….

"Kenapa ada Gempa dan Teriakan sih!?" Amuk nenek-nenek yang nyembunyiin keriputnya *SHANNARO*

"entahlah Godaime – Sama" Jawab Shizune

Back to Akatsuki

Dan Markas akatsuki pun gempa sampai 9,0 SR ckckck dan yang berada didalam markas pun mati suri selama 10 jam.

Setelah 10 jam...

"WOY DEIDARA BANCI TAMAN LAWANG PEA BIN SOMPLAK ! TERIAK GAK USAH KENCENG – KENCENG NAPA,BIKIN KUPING PENGAANNGG! HAMPIR KITA SEMUA MAU BUDEG TAU!(Author : budge itu bukannya makanan khas jogja ya?. Readers + Akatsuki : ITU GUDEG AUTHOR*teriak + hujan lokal*)" . Umpat All Akatsuki –Dei.

Seketika itu juga Dei pun dikeroyok….

PRANGGGG!

GUBRAKKKK!

JDUAGGG!

MEOWWWW! *?*

KROMPYANGGG!

NGIANG-NGIANG!

Alhasil,si Dei pun bonyok dihajar massa…

"Aduh , Sakit un" Gerutu si Dei

"Itu hukuman buat elo gara-gara teriak kenceng banget hamper bikin kita budge tau gak sieh!" Teriak Pein dan anggukan dari All akatsuki – Dei.

"maafin gue ,un. Gue khilaf hiks hiks " Ucap Dei dengan menangis meraung-raung *?*

"Tapi…." Tambah Dei

"Apaan?" Tanya Akatsuki – Dei

"GUE PENGEN NGELEDAKIN LO SEMUA GARA- GARA LO SEMUA NGEROYOKIN GUE! SEKARANG! KATSU!" Teriak Deidara yang ngomongnya gak pke un lagi PMS deh kayaknya.

Dan markas akatsuki pun hilang , menyisakan puing-puing runtuhan goa dan juga banyak orang bergelimpangan *halah* dan nasib mereka…

Pein : GOSONG,PIERCHINGAN KARATAN + COPOT,MAJALAH BOKEP NYA MENJADI ABU

Konan : GOSONG, KERTAS-KERTASNYA JADI ABU

Itachi : GOSONG,KERIPUT BERTAMBAH,MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN NYA NURUN JADI SARINGAN GORENGAN *?*

Kisame : GOSONG , SAMEHADANYA MALAH NGEGIGIT SI KISAME, MEGAP-MEGAP KEABISAN UDARA *samehada melayang*, SEMUA IKAN PELIHARAAN NYA WASSALAM

Kakuzu : GOSONG,DUIT-DUITNYA MELAYANG-LAYANG AMPE KONOHA*?*,BENANGNYA PADA KUSUT SEMUA

Hidan : GOSONG DITENGAH GARIS RITUAL GAJENYA *disambit hidan* , KEPALA;KAKI MISAH DARI TUBUH ckckck

Tobi : GOSONG,TOPENGNYA PECAH,LOLIPOPNYA HANGUS

Zetsu : GOSONG,VENUSFLYTRAPNYA HANGUS, KEBUNNYA ANCUR

Sasori : GOSONG, MUKA BABY FACENYA JADI ZOMBIE FACE *dijadiin kugutsu*, HIRUKONYA ANCUR.

Sementara, sang pelaku yang merupakan mantan banci ini *c4* aka Deidara, entah kabur kemana.

Dan mereka semua pun tidak jadi mengikuti kontes memasak di konoha gara-gara si dei mantan banci euy..

The End

**Gimana? Garing ya? (readers : iyaaaa . author : *pundung*) yah kalo ada yang tertawa saya ucapkan kasih terima, dan mohon reviewnya karena saya baru in here *ditimpuk kamus* . dan kritik dan saran dan juga flame , saya terima dengan ikhlas . See you :* (readers : *muntah*).**


End file.
